Alien Girl
by darkminathegone
Summary: This is about a family I made on Sims 3. It's mainly about a green girl who meets some interesting characters, like a fat women who loves kids, a twin girl that's super creepy and last but not least an Asian body guard that has way too many weapons.
1. 1

A young woman with blonde hair and chubby cheeks walking home from work found a little green baby. The woman picked up the toddler wondering who would leave an innocent baby on the street. She looked at its green skin and blue hair and wondered if that may have been the reason for the baby's parents to leave it. "You poor thing, I can't believe someone would leave a cute baby like you out here," said the woman holding the toddler closer.

"You're a horrible liar you know that," said the toddler sounding more like an adult than a baby. "Now if you don't mind, could you put me down before you drop me and run off screaming?"

The woman stared at the baby amazed then becoming the parent like woman she is said, "Is that any way to ask someone anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _please_ put me down," said the toddler rudely.

"Don't use that attitude with me missy."

"You're not my mother, why should I listen to you?"

The woman glared at the baby as she refused to put her on the ground, the toddler glared back with her arms crossed.

"No offence to your mother but she needs to teach you better manners," said the women trying not to sound annoyed.

The baby looks away and mumbled, "if only she was here." The baby started struggling in the woman's arms, but she wouldn't let go of the toddler.

"What did you say?" asked the woman curious now.

"Nothing, now let go of me," demanded the baby.

"No, a baby shouldn't be crawling around in the city all alone, it's very dangerous you know," The woman put the toddler on her hip and continued walking home ignoring the babies shouts and struggles.

Once they got to the woman's house, the woman set the baby in a crib in a room full of toys. The toddler looked around the room seeing a doll house in the corner, a toy box on the far side of the room from her, and no children playing. The woman stared at the room sadly and started leaving the room but before she could the toddler threw a plastic rocket at her. The woman looked back at the baby irritated.

"What's your name?" Asked the baby innocently and curious.

Stunned the woman said, "My name is Katherine but I prefer to be called Kat, what's yours?"

The toddler answered, "I'm Amunet, nice to meet you, Kat."

"Nice to meet you too, Amunet."

They smiled at each other before Kat turned off the lights and Amunet laid down in the crib noticing how tired she was. Kat walked to her room down the hall from the room Amunet was in. Kat sat in her bed thinking about Amunet and wondering what she would do with her. _What if her parents were looking for her or what if she's all alone now and needs a place to stay?_ Kat thought worried; _maybe I'll just ask Amunet tomorrow._ With that last thought Kat pulled her covers over her shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I sorry for how short this chapter is but the story gets better believe me.<strong>


	2. 2

In the morning Kat checked on Amunet wanting to ask her about her situation right away, but she was still sleeping peacefully. Kat didn't want to bother her so she went into the living room and started reading a book, but right when she opened the book she got a call. It was a short but Kat eyes were huge with worry and disbelieve when she hung up. She ran out of the house as fast as she could calling a babysitter for Amunet.

When Amunet woke up in the afternoon there were three new cribs in the room with three new babies. One of the babies looked her age and the other two were new borns, but one of the new borns looked so pale it seemed like you could see threw it. Amunet wondering who they were but since Kat wasn't in the room she jumped out of her crib and crawled out of the room. She saw Kat sitting on the couch reading a book so Amunet crawled to the front of the couch and asked, "Who are those kids?"

Kat looked at her surprised and put her book on the coffee table as she asked, "How did you get out of your crib?"

"Never mind that," Amunet said and pointed at the baby room asking again, "Who are those kids?"

Kat picked up Amunet and set her on Kat's lap, "Those kids just lost their mother last night and this morning I got a call to pick them up and take care of them until their dad can take care of them, okay?"

"They don't have parents that want to take care of them either?" asked Amunet surprised.

"Your parents don't want to take care of you?" Kat asked surprised also.

"Um I don't actually know," Amunet started looking down, "They left me here while I was sleeping."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Asked Kat with a friendly smile on her face, Amunet hesitate at first but nodded. "Okay you can stay here then," Kat told her happily.

"N-no it's fine you look like you have enough on your hands," Amunet protested, "I'll find somewhere else to go."

"Non-sense I can take care of an orphanage with thousands of kids on my own, so you and those three will be no problem," Kat said smiling.

"Okay, I guess if it's really okay, I'll stay,"

"Great, now I need to go," Kat said putting Amunet down.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

Kat pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number, after three rings someone answered the phone, "Hello Kat do you need me to come back up there?" asked the person on the other line.

"Yes please," Kat answered. "I'll be back soon so you won't have to watch the kids for long."

"Okay I'll be right up there." The person hung up and Kat left.

A couple minutes after Kat left, a girl with purple hair came into the house smiling. She quickly noticed Amunet sitting in front of the couch and said, "Hello little one! My name is Jade, what's yours?"

"I'm uh Amunet," Amunet said nervously.

"Nice to meet you!" Jade said enthusiastically then looked around. "Where's the newbies?"

"Are you talking about those three little kids in there?" Amunet asked pointing at the room.

"Yes," Jade answered.

"How do you know about them?" Amunet asked suspiciously.

"Everyone in this town knows when Kat takes in a new pair of kids." She said looking inside the room.

"Oh okay."

Jade nodded and closed the door quietly as Amunet stared at her wondering why she hasn't freaked out or something by her, but then Jade said, "So what planet are you from?"

"What?" Amunet asked surprised.

"You're a freaking alien what else would I ask?" Amunet didn't know if she should be offended or happy she isn't giving her to some men in black or something.

There was a long silence for a long time but finally Amunet answered, "I was born on Pluto."

"Awesome," Jade said then asked, "Is there life on all planets?"

Amunet cleared her throat and said, "Well, since you humans only know of a few planets, I'll only answer about them. The sun is the only one with no life on it actually."

"No way, does all aliens have green skin and blue hair?"

"No, Plutons and Jovians are the only ones with green skin, but Pluton's skin is lighter. I get my skin from my mom's side, she's a Jovian."

"Jovian?"

"Alien from Jupiter."

"Oh, so how old are you on your planet?"

"I'm a toddler; let's just leave it at that."

"So your mom is a Jovian and your dad is a Pluton? Is that even aloud with other aliens?" Jade asked making Amunet do a mental face palm.

"Can an American have a baby with an Asian?" Amunet asked annoyed.

"Yeah, why?" Jade asked confused.

"It's the same kind of thing, All of us 'aliens' don't treat each other like we're from different planets, we treat one another more like people from different countries, get it?" Amunet said as crystal clear as she could.

"Oh okay." Jade said nodding but Amunet had a feeling she was still confused.

Hours later Kat finally got home and paid Jade as she left. Kat took Amunet to her crib looking really tired. Once Amunet was tucked in Kat pulled out a little teddy bear and handed it to her. Amunet looked at the stuffed bear confused until Kat told her it was a present to help Amunet feel more at home. Amunet took the bear making Kat smile before she walked out of the room. Amunet laid there looking at the bear for a long time and finally smiled thinking, _Kat must really like me if she wants me to feel more comfortable here after only knowing me for a day_. Amunet tucked the bear under her arm and squeezed it before falling asleep still smiling.


	3. 3

Amunet got woken up in the morning by the new boy that was a toddler just like Amunet and lost his mother; he was playing with a toy car making car noises with his mouth. He noticed Amunet awake and held out the car, "Pway?" He asked surprising Amunet, he wasn't as good at talking as she was but still he talked.

"You can talk?" she asked.

"My mommy taught me," he answered.

Amunet climbed out of her crib and the boy _walked_ over to her. "You can walk too?" He nodded and held out the toy car again. "I don't want to play," Amunet said trying to sound nice.

"Okay," he said sitting down in front of her. He started playing looking like he was having the time of his life with only that little car, Amunet didn't get how it could be so much fun but after watching the boy play for a little while Amunet picked up a toy car and started playing with him.

The babies just laid in the crib as they played with the car for hours, then house for a couple more hours, and then restaurant with a little table. They just kept playing together and every time Kat checked up on them she smiled, happy that the boy wasn't socially awkward-even though he was probably too young to understand his mom's death-and Amunet knew how to have fun.

One of the twins randomly started crying making both Amunet and the boy stop playing and Kat come in to take care of her, but she almost tripped on some toys and glared at the boy and Amunet who both giggled pointing at each other mouthing it was their fault. Kat just rolled her eyes and picked up the baby and said, "Shh it's okay Miyuki shh."

The boy went back to playing as Kat took care of Miyuki, but Amunet watched Kat wondering why she took care of other people's kids and didn't have her own, but when Kat got Miyuki to stop crying she turned to Amunet and the boy. "Amunet, Roland, I'll be leaving for work soon so don't stay up too late playing, okay?" Kat asked with a mother tone Amunet never got from her own mother.

The boy, Roland, nodded and went back to playing and Amunet was about to ask Kat why she treated them like her own kids when her phone started ringing. There was little talking on the other side of the phone but Kat looked like she was about to start crying and Amunet stared at her worried. When Kat hung up Kat said quietly, "Jade died."

"You mean that girl with purple hair? The one who was watching us yesterday?" Amunet asked in disbelieve. She just met the girl and she was already dead.

Kat nodded saying, "She drowned last night."

"Who's J-Jwade?" asked Roland having trouble pronouncing Jade's name.

"Jade was a very good friend that always had my back and...now she gone," Kat replied

"I only met her yesterday," Amunet said devastated still.

"Her funeral is tomorrow at two," Kat said looking dazed.

"They already have it planned?" Amunet asked.

Kat nodded saying, "Her older sisters like to work fast."

"Oh," Amunet said thinking

Kat nodded again before leaving the room as Roland went back to playing, but Amunet was lost in thought.

Once it was three Kat ran out the door talking to someone on the phone. A minute later after Kat left a boy in all black clothes and pitch black hair with green tips walked in. Amunet took one look at him and knew he would be one of those people who thought her skin was epic, but she was wrong when he looked at her he looked completely normal. No surprised, no scared, and no impressed looks on his face; he just looked completely normal, like seeing an alien wasn't the weirdest thing in the world. They stared at each other for a while until Amunet felt uncomfortable and looked away.

The boy smiled and kneeled down between Amunet and Roland, "Hi, I'm Blake," He said his voice deep and soothing. "What are your guy's names?"

Roland of course answered first, "I'm Woland."

"You mean Roland, right?" Asked Amunet

"That's what I said." Protested Roland

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Now, now you two." Interrupted Blake. He looked at Amunet, "so what's your name?"

"Amunet."

He smiled saying, "nice hair, Amunet." he stood up as Amunet blushed, but it was more of an orange then red blush. "You two enjoy your toys, I'm going to go hang out in the living room if you need me."

Roland just kept playing of course, but Amunet was still surprised he didn't ask her anything else and why he complimented her hair. No one says anything about her hair.

Blake didn't bother the kids the rest of the night as Roland played until Kat got home and made him go to bed, but Amunet put herself asleep by thinking too much about Jade's death and about Blake and how weird of a boy he is.

* * *

><p><strong>People keep stopping right here and not reading the rest and I want to know why cause it's not that horrible of a story, is it?<strong>


	4. 4

At two in the morning Kat woke up Amunet, who barley opened her eyes and already knew what was going on since Kat was in a black dress looking solemn. Amunet sat up slowly and looked up at Kat with her tired eyes raising her arms out to Kat to pick her up. Kat raised her out of the crib and grabbed a black dress with black sandals and a make-up kit. Amunet looked at the make-up kit confused, but after Kat got Amunet dressed, she started covering Amunet's arm in foundation and Amunet finally understood why Kat grabbed the make-up kit. Once Amunet looked like a normal baby Kat put a brown wig on her then she put Roland into black overalls with a grey shirt under.

After Roland was ready he ran pass Kat and Amunet then fell as Blake walked through the door. Blake and Amunet stared at each, but Amunet didn't feel uncomfortable she was actually staring into his light green eyes. He smiled at Amunet showing off his white teeth as he picked up Roland while Kat spoke with him. Amunet ignored Kat and Blake's discussion as she grabbed her teddy bear from her crib wondering what was with Blake, he was so different compared to the other people she met it. It actually bugged her a little how he was so natural around her. She sighed and looked up seeing that Kat was taking the twins out the door and Blake was walking towards Amunet.

Blake picked Amunet up and held Roland's hand keeping him standing as they walked out of the house, but before they were out the door Blake whispered to Amunet, "Don't talk or get the make-up off while we're at the funeral, okay?" Amunet nodded already knowing she would be dead if she talked at the funeral.

While they were driving to the funeral Kat and Blake were the only ones talking. Roland was just playing with his feet and Miyuki was sleeping, but Suzuki was staring at the roof and with her hands resting on her stomach. Amunet thought it was strange that a human baby was acting that way but right when she thought that Suzuki's eyes slowly turn toward Amunet, it scared Amunet so much she practically jumped out the window as she looked away from Suzuki.

They finally stopped at a house that looked like a tiny White House. Kat got out first and got the twins and put them in a twin stroller as Blake took Amunet and Roland out of their car seats. Kat knocked on the door and two girls opened it. One of the girls had dark brown hair and the other had light hair that almost looked white, both of the girls had huge blue eyes that were so big it was scary.

"Hi Emilia hi Heart, we're here for Jade's funeral," Said Kat first looking at the one with dark hair when she said hi Emilia then the one with white like hair when she said hi Heart.

"Wow Kat do you have enough kids yet?" joked Emilia.

"Of course... not" Kat joked back, "I don't think I ever will." She smiled.

"Well you better soon before you get old cause you're not the youngest person around here you know," Emilia smiled and walked inside before Kat could reply.

Heart welcomed them and followed her clone. They walked inside and there was music playing, people dancing, and food of all kinds everywhere. It looked like an awesome party, not a funeral. All of them looked surprised, but Blake who saw a girl from his school and went to dance with her. Kat left the kids to talk with some adults her age as Roland played with the other toddlers around. Amunet just sat next to Suzuki and Miyuki in their stroller not sure what she should do, after all she didn't want to let anyone see her skin and she definitely didn't want to talk to anyone.

The day was pretty boring for Amunet; she just stayed close to Miyuki and Suzuki nervous to actually do anything. Then a whole bunch of kids came running by playing tag and pushed Amunet to the ground, she laid there for a sec looking at the kids that pushed her run off. After thinking that she should cry to seem like a normal baby she noticed no one noticed her yet anyway, so she just sat back down next to the twin stroller.

After a couple minutes a woman kneeled down next to Amunet noticing her green fingers and shook her head as she smiled, Amunet looked at her fingers then the woman scared. The women took Amunet into the bathroom laughingly saying Amunet must have gotten into the paint, but when the woman started washing Amunet's hand she noticed the green wasn't coming off, the pale skin color was. The women terrified dropped Amunet and ran out of the bathroom screaming. When Amunet looked around to see what happened Blake was picking her up and trying to get through the crowd before anyone noticed her, but right when he got to the door a man's hand was on his shoulder. Blake turned around and saw a red headed man.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Blake?" asked the man making Amunet feel scared all over again.

"Kat told me to take Amunet home, so I am," said Blake his hand still on the door knob.

The man shook his head saying, "Not with that freak." He was glaring at Amunet who hide her face in Blake's chest making sure not to wipe her make-up on his black tux.

Blake looked at Amunet then back at the man. "She's not a freak; she's just another normal baby."

"No she's not, she has a green hand! My wife saw it and told me all about it!" The man grabbed Amunet from Blake's arms. He held her up by her arm and showed everyone her green hand, but no one did anything thinking it was just paint on her hand. "See, it's an abomination!" yelled the man proudly, but again no one did anything just looked at him horrified for holding a baby by its arm.

Before he could say anything else Amunet started crying but was sending electricity in him, which surprised the man so much he dropped her. Thankfully Blake quickly caught her and stayed close to the door as the man looked at Amunet. "You tried to kill me!" screamed the man.

"How would a baby kill you by crying? If anything you could have killed her just now when you dropped her," Kat said walking through the crowd to Blake holding Roland.

The man looked at Kat who just stood there protectively, "It's an abomination, Kat! Stop trying to protect it!" He screamed.

"She's just a baby!" Kat screamed back.

"Its hand is green!"

"It's just paint!"

"That's complete bull" the man stopped as electricity went through his body making his body jerk uncontrollably.

Everyone watched terrified and shocked as the man dropped to the floor completely electrified. Amunet blinked surprised, the man just died by electricity randomly, but she didn't know if it was her that did it her or if another alien from Jupiter was there and did it. Blake looked at Amunet but it was the same look everyone was giving her she realized. _Does everyone think I just killed that man?_ Amunet wondered looking at Blake still trying to act like a normal baby, but then she wondered if it was already too late and everyone knew what she was.

"Lucius!" screamed the woman who washed Amunet's hand as she ran to her husband's dead corpse.

Everyone turned to her and Blake slowly put Amunet down hoping the woman wouldn't notice her, but Amunet silently crawled out the door and went into hiding.


	5. 5

When Blake noticed Amunet was gone he quietly told Kat who got the kids and told Emilia, Heart, and Lucius's wife she was sorry for their loses and left. Kat quickly strapped the kids into their car seat, but not too fast to alert anyone, as Blake told Kat he was going to walk around and try to find Amunet, but they talked casually making others think he was just going to walk home.

After hours of endless searching Kat finally decided she would have to keep search for Amunet the next day. Kat sighed as she drove home but she knew Roland and the twins needed their food and sleep. She took the twins into the house first, but as she set Suzuki down in her crib Kat noticed Amunet was sleeping soundly in her own crib hugging her teddy bear. Kat put Miyuki down and quickly ran to Amunet's crib. Blake appeared out of nowhere with Roland and saw Kat looking down at Amunet, smiling. Setting Roland down in his crib Blake couldn't help but smile too, glad she was alright and back with Kat.

Kat stared at Amunet for a long time until she started feeling really tired, she told Blake that he could sleep in the guest bedroom before walking to her room. Blake smiled as Kat walked away, but he stood next to Amunet's crib for a moment longer until he lightly washed off the make-up on Amunet's skin then trudge to the guest room between Kat's and the kids' room.

The next day Amunet heard people moving around outside the kids' room. Suzuki and Miyuki were sleeping, of course, but Roland was gone. Amunet looked all around the room and dropped out of her crib. She peeked out the room and saw balloons, a buffet table, and a birthday cake.

Kat noticed Amunet peeking out the door and looked at a tall dark man scared. She pushed her and Amunet into the kids' room. "We better dress you up fast before William sees you," said Kat surprising Amunet. In a flash Amunet looked like a normal brunet baby in a light green dress.

Kat took Amunet out into the kitchen and put her in a highchair next to Roland who was also in a highchair. Kat left to get the birthday cake as Blake came in holding Miyuki and the dark man, who looked a lot like Roland, was holding Suzuki. Kat came back quickly setting the cake on the side of the table and picked up Roland. They all surrounded Roland and began singing Happy Birthday, but the dark man, who must be William, kept looking at his watch on his wrist as they sang. After they were done singing and all the candles were blown out, sparkles started going around Roland and Kat set him on the floor. He started getting taller and taller until _poof_ he was a child.

Roland looked exactly like William noticed Amunet when all the sparkles were gone; they had the same dark skin, black hair, light brown eyes, and a big head. Amunet never thought he would look so... different. Roland looked at himself and must have thought the same as William gave Roland a kiss on the forehead then walked out the door. Roland watched him leave then ran into the kids' room. He slammed the door shut as Blake ran in after him. Kat looked worried and sad as she took Amunet out of the highchair.

Kat and Amunet sat in the living room, Kat was reading and Amunet was playing with her toy bear Kat gave her, then a loud knock on the door made both of them jump. Kat opened the door and was surprised to see a teenage Asian girl standing in the door way. She had long black hair, round brown eyes with black glasses covering them. At first Amunet thought she was wearing sun glasses but noticed they were normal glasses to help people see.

"Hello, Blake told me to come." she said quickly.

Blake walked in after she said his name and smiled. "Hey Steffany, what took you so long?" he asked.

"Traffic," she answered.

"You don't have a car."

"On the side walk."

"We don't live in New York."

"So?"

Blake laughed and shook his head, Steffany smiled. "I'm guessing this is Amunet's new protector," said Kat looking at Steffany then looked at Blake who nodded. Kat looked back Steffany and said, "Well, you should meet Amunet before you choose to be her body guard."

Steffany nodded and Kat picked up Amunet, who was still in her human costume, and gave her to Steffany.

Steffany looked at Amunet confused. "I thought you said she was green and had blue hair?" She asked looking at Blake.

"We dress her up to look human when we have company," Blake said but Steffany still looked confused. "Roland's dad, William was here for Roland and the twins' birthday."

"Oh, okay." Steffany smiled and Blake smiled back.

Kat, Steffany, and Amunet talked about a few things and in the end Amunet was happy to have Steffany as her body guard but was a little nervous about it too. Blake showed Steffany around the house so she could get use to everything and know exactly where to go if she was needed. When they were done Blake and Steffany went home as Kat set up Roland's new bed and took out his crib, but right after it was done Roland went to sleep without eating. Kat sighed and put Amunet into her crib. Before Amunet went to bed though, she looked over at Roland and wondered why he was so upset, she was going to ask Kat but she already left the room so Amunet just closed her eyes and forced herself asleep.


	6. 6

**I didn't write this chapter because I was really stuck so my awesome friend Ninjakat wrote it.**

* * *

><p>A loud <em>clang<em> woke everyone up in the morning. Amunet looked around and Roland was getting ready for the day, Amunet quickly looked away as he took off his shirt and put a new one on. Amunet thought it was weird that she was embarrassed by him changing in front of her now, but then she thought it was obvious since he was an older boy. He got changed and walked out to where the clang came from. Blake was standing in the guest room staring Steffany down as she acted innocent.

"What was that noise, Steff?" asked Blake using his nickname for Steffany

"What noise?" asked Steffany, hiding a regular sized duffel bag behind her back. Blake raised an eyebrow and said, "Steff….turn around…"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"UGH! Fine…" She handed the duffle bag to Blake while saying, "Here!" Blake took it and fell to the floor, "Whoa!" He shouted, "What the crap is in this?" Steffany took the bag away from him and said, "I'll show you," First, she pulled out a katana, then nunchucks, then ninja stars, then a lamp, a chainsaw, then- "Steff!" Blake shouted while throwing his hands in the air, she raised an eyebrow and said, "what?" Blake put his hands down and said, "How the crap did you fit all of that, in that duffel bag?"

"It's a magic duffel bag," She replied, setting it down, Blake look confused and said, "Who are you? Marry Poppins?" Steffany smiled and said, "That would be awesome, but no." Blake scratched the back of his head and said, "What is with all these dangerous weapons? There are four children in this house you know."

"They're to protect Amunet."

"Do you really need all of that? I mean, come on! A chainsaw!"

"It comes in handy,"

"Like when?"

Steffany and Blake turned to look at the doorway because they heard a bunch of noise coming from the living room, "What's that?" asked Blake. "I don't know," replied Steffany. "Let's find out." Steffany brought her duffel bag with her as they exited the room. They went into the living room to find Kat and Amunet looking out the window, "What is it?" asked Blake as him and Steff approached them, Amunet just pointed out the window.

They looked out to find an angry mob outside, some of them holding signs that said "Kill the Alien!" "Go back to where you belong!" Or, "FREAK!" Steffany looked at Amunet, but she was surprised she didn't look sad or mad. "Jerks," Said Amunet plainly. Kat was shaking her head, Blake just stood there frozen, not sure what to do, and Steffany…Well, she was pissed.

She walked to the front door, opened it, and dodged the rotten tomatoes coming at her. "Bring out the freak!" shouted Lucius's wife who must have been the leader of the mob, Steffany shook her head and asked sweetly, "Please, can you people leave?" The angry mob roared and shouted, "Hell no!" Steffany tisked three times, brought her duffel bag out, and put her hand in. "What are you doing?" asked Lucius's wife, Steffany didn't respond, she just kept searching through her bag. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed, then her lips twisted into an evil smile and she pulled out her chainsaw then revved it on. "LLEEEAAAVVVEEE!" She said evilly, the mob quickly scattered, some of them ran into each other as they ran home.

When they were all gone, she turned her chainsaw off, "Pansies," She said quietly. She put her chainsaw into her bag and turned around to find everyone at the door. "What?" She asked like nothing happened, they opened their mouths to speak but they didn't find the words to what they wanted to say.

They all went inside and Kat asked Steffany and Blake to come to the guest room, which was their new room, with her, they obeyed. Once Kat shut the door, she turned around and said, "Okay, I'm taking Miyuki and Suzuki out for some ice cream. You two decorate the house and get everything ready, Steff, disguise Amunet, the decorations are in the garage, and some people from my book club are coming over for the twin's birthday." Steffany and Blake nodded their head and left to go to the living room. Once they opened the door, Blake yelled when he saw Roland and Amunet right there. "Uh… we got lost?" Said Roland innocently, Steffany smirked, "Uh-huh," Then she winked at Amunet who just shook her head telling Steffany they were eaves dropping not kissing, Amunet was still a toddler after all.

Once Kat took Miyuki and Suzuki out, Steffany told Roland and Amunet all about the plan, "Ready set go!" Said Roland, they all took off and Steffany took Amunet so that she could get her ready before the guests arrive. "Alright hun," Said Steffany when they reached her bedroom, "What dress would you like to wear today?" Steffany showed Amunet a variety of clothes and she picked the one that was green with blue frills. Steffany raised her eyebrow at this but decided not to say anything. She put the make-up on Amunet first, and then she carefully put the dress on her, then the long brown wig. "Cute," said Steffany with a wink.

"What are you going to wear?" Asked a curious Amunet, Steffany looked up to the ceiling and said. "Um, I haven't thought of that yet actually, I guess I'll just wear what I'm wearing now…"

"Won't Kat kill you though?" asked Amunet, "I think Blake would like it if you wore something really cute."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's nothing."

Steff looked at her suspiciously as Amunet picked out a black spaghetti strap dress that went down to Steffany's knees, black high heels, and Steffany put her long black hair up in a high ponytail. "D-doesn't this make me look too fancy? I don't want to look too fancy…" Said Steffany with a blush as she looked at the mirror, Amunet smirked and said, "Not yet, now you have to do your make-up." Amunet heard her gulp. "Oh come on," she said, "It's not that bad." Steffany gave her a death glare, but sighed and said, "Fine, but I'm doing it just for you."

After Steffany put her make-up on, Amunet gasped and said with as much amazement she could, "Wow!" Steffany blushed and walked out the door with Amunet. In the living room, they saw Roland and Blake setting up the 'Happy Birthday' Banner, so Steffany and Amunet helped set the table. The boys didn't even see the girls come in.

After Blake and Roland were done setting everything up, Blake asked to Roland, "Want water or something?" "Sure," replied Roland. Blake walked into the kitchen but once he saw Steffany, he froze looking at her from top to bottom. Steffany noticed this right after Amunet pointed it out; she took one of her high heels off and chucked it at him, hitting him right on the head. "Sorry!" Cried Blake as he turned away from her and quickly went back into the living room. Roland came out of nowhere going, "Dang!" Steffany blushed and looked at the ground. Then the doorbell rang.

Steffany ran to the door while putting on her shoe, she answered it with a smile but her smile quickly fell. It was a man dressed in all black. "I'm here for the alien who is disguised as a human," He said in a husky voice, Steffany heard Blake yell, "Hey Steff, are the guests here?" Steffany glared at the man and the man glared back, then she said, "We have no alien here." The man laughed, "I don't believe you! Step aside girly!" The man shoved past her, but if Steffany wanted to, she could have dodged it.

The man scanned the room then went into the kitchen, Steffany followed. "Who are you?" asked Blake when the man entered the kitchen; Amunet was standing by Roland who was holding her hand. "You're not taking her away…" Said Roland quietly, the man just walked forward towards them. All of a sudden, Steffany was in the air and did a heel kick on the man's neck. The man fell to the floor, passed out. Everyone in the room looked at the unconscious body. "So," said Steffany, "Where do you think is the best place to hide him?"

Blake and Amunet looked at each other, and then pointed to the basement door. "Sweet," Steffany said with a smirk, "Blake, help me take this body down there," Blake obeyed and in a few minutes, they were back upstairs and they locked the door. Then the doorbell rang again and Steffany answered it with a smile, "Hello!" She said cheerfully like nothing happened, "You must be Kat's book club members! Come in and make yourselves at home!" 10 Women came into the room and sat on the sofa and chairs. They put their gifts to the side and started chatting about the book that they were currently reading.

"That was close," Said Steffany as she entered the kitchen, "Ninja…" Whispered Amunet, "Where in the world, and I mean that literally, did you learn to fight like that? Are you human? You sure look human." Steffany smiled at her, "I am a black belt in martial arts. I know, I am that awesome." Then there was another knock on the door, Steffany sighed and turned to Blake, "You get it."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark mina: Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Ninjakat: R&R if you care!**


	7. 7

As Blake opened the door, Steffany pulled out a knife out of nowhere, just in case. When Blake had the door wide open he saw a little red boy with a pale green man next to him.  
>The boy cleared his throat before talking, "Excuse me is a little gi-" he was interrupted by a scream behind Blake.<p>

Blake whirled around to see Amunet crawling over to the red boy.

"What are you doing here, Aapep?" asked Amunet looking up at the boy.

Aapep looked confused, not recognizing Amunet until he looked at her eyes, which were like beautiful sapphires to him. "What do you think I'm doing here?" Aapep asked, "I'm here for your birthday tomorrow."

They smiled at each other and Blake looked around to see none of the neighbors, for once, looking out the windows to see what was going on. So Blake pulled Amunet, Aapep, and the pale man inside.

Aapep looked around as Amunet pushed him into the kids' room. Aapep looked at Amunet with an eyebrow raised, "Why are you here on earth and at this house with these humans?"

"It's not that bad really," Amunet said grabbing the foundation Kat uses to hide Amunet's skin.

"If you say so."

Amunet smiled and started covering Aapep's skin, he fought her about it at first but she convinced him it would keep her safe if he let her cover his skin. Amunet had to keep recover some spots on Aapep's arm, but when they were finally done Aapep looked as human as Amunet.

Blake left the room to let Amunet and Aapep talk; Amunet was explaining how she got to earth and why she stayed, then she told him about the electricity accident, Aapep found it very interesting but he didn't understand how Amunet wouldn't know if she did it or not, after they just talked about whatever like most friends do.

While Aapep and Amunet talked, Blake walked up to Steffany who was watching the pale green man lean against the kids' room door.

"Is he okay?" Steffany asked glancing at Blake then back to the man.

"Go ask Amunet's red friend," Blake suggested.

Steffany nodded and walked into the kids' room and asked, "Is that green guy okay?"

"Yes, of course, he's just an alien who came with me to protect me," Aapep explained.

Amunet looked at Aapep with a raised eyebrow as she said, "Since when do you need a bodyguard?"

"I don't but my parents insisted since Kent, the green guy, lives here on earth with his family," Aapep clarified.

"He lives here? With a family? Why?" Amunet asked completely confused.

"Because it's nice here and my wife insisted," said Kent standing in the doorway.

"Your wife insisted?" asked Amunet. Kent just nodded.

Kent didn't look like a very nice guy, his face looked permanently pissed and his voice was rough with a tone that said he was pissed or annoyed. Amunet didn't want to ask him anymore questions, but thankfully Steffany did, "Wait explain to me who you two are?"

Aapep took a deep breath before saying, "I'm Aapep, Prince of Mars, and I'm Amunet's best friend and bodyguard."

"Okay and you?" Steffany asked looking at Kent.

"My name is Kent McCall, I live out in the country and will be gone soon," Kent stated.

Steffany nodded going out to tell Blake what was going on. When she was done Blake nodded and asked, "So we have two aliens to worry about now?"

"Actually I think Aapep is going after Amunet's birthday, which is surprisingly tomorrow," explained Steffany.

"That's weird that we have three birthdays in a row."

"Yeah it is."

…

"Anyways you should tell Kat about the man in black and Aapep," said Steffany going into the kitchen.

Blake pulled out his phone and called Kat. Kat answered on the third ring, "What do you need Blake?"

"Nothing, we just have some problems here."

"Do you need more time?" asked Kat quietly

"No we just have some surprise guest," explained Blake making sure Kat's book club buddies didn't hear him.

"Surprise guest?"

"Steff and I will show you after the party."

"Okay," Kat said hanging up.

Blake told Steff the plan as she decorated Suzuki and Miyuki's cake with purple and pink frosting. Blake tried to steal a little frosting, but Steffany in a flash stabbed her knife between Blake's finger and the cake. Blake gulped and moved his hand quickly.

"Go find Roland or someone if you're just going to eat in here," Steffany suggested glaring at Blake.

Blake nodded, "Okay fine."

"Good boy," Steff teased him as he quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Blake rolled his eyes but when he heard Steffany's laugh he couldn't help smiling. He loved her laugh, her smile, her braveness, her scariness and last but not least her drawings that inspired him to paint. Blake shook his head and came back to reality before anyone-Steffany-noticed.

Blake looked in the kids' room first and only saw Amunet, Aapep, and Kent all talking; Blake didn't want to interrupt them and closed the door quietly and quickly. He looked in the living room but thought that was a stupid idea cause all of Kat's book club buddies were reading and Roland isn't the reading type, so Blake kept looking.

After a half an hour of searching the house Blake went into the kitchen to ask Steffany if she seen him, but she glared at him and said, "I thought I told you to stay out of the kitchen."

"If I was just going to eat, but I'm not in here to eat I'm in here to ask if you've seen Roland," Blake pointed out.

Steffany looked annoyed, "I haven't seen him go check the bathroom."

"He wasn't there"

"Then go look in the kids' room."

"Wasn't in there."

"Living room?"

"Not there."

"Kat's room?"

"Nope."

"Our room?"

"Nowhere to be seen."

"That only leaves one place… the basement."

They both looked at the basement door.

"He wouldn't," Steffany said walking up to the door.

"I hope you're right," Blake followed Steffany.

The peeked inside the basement and saw a dim light was on and they could slightly hear talking. Blake started going down slowly, but Steffany walked past him like it was nothing. Blake smiled, but when she turned to see if he was coming he quickly walked down to her side.

When they were at the bottom of the stairs they stared at Roland tying up the man in black with a thick rope Steffany recognized from her bag.

When Steffany was about to ask how Roland got her rope Blake beat her to it, "Roland what are you doing down here?"

"Purple elephants," Roland replied.

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"Ask stupid questions, get stupid answers," Roland answered.

"That _was_ a pretty stupid question," Steffany commented

Blake rolled his eyes as the man in black grunted from Roland tightening the rope. All of them looked at him, but he just looked at the floor avoiding their eyes.

"Well," Steffany started breaking the silence, "Blake help Roland hide this guy and I'm going to finish decorating the cake."

"I thought it was done," Blake looked at Steffany.

"It is I just don't want to carry that guy again, bye," Steffany disappeared before Blake could argue with her.

Roland looked at Blake who was just staring at the place Steffany was standing. "If you like her so much why don't you just ask her out already?" Roland asked tying up the man in black's leg.

"I don't know," Blake answer, but twirled around on his heal to look at Roland. "Who said I like Steff?"

"I'm not an idiot; you stare at her every time she passes you."

"Even I've noticed that and I've been in your_ basement_ all day," said the man in black actually looking at Blake.

"Whatever," Blake spat walking over to Roland.

The man in black glared at him as Blake reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "Special agent Dean Jones," Blake read off the man in black's badge.

"What?" asked Roland looking at Blake.

"His badge," answered Blake.

"Okay," Roland said standing up. "Well, let's get… Jones into a closest or something."

Blake nodded putting the badge into his back pocket. Roland was going to say something, but decided not to as him and Blake shoved Jones into a small closet.

"Sorry," Blake and Roland said looking at the squished Dean Jones before shutting the door and heading upstairs.

Steffany was putting candles in the twins' cake which made Blake smiled slightly, "Of course, you had to put the candles in the cake."

Steffany nodded, "Yep and it got me out of carrying the agent."

Roland rolled his eyes and Blake shook his head as Aapep and Amunet came in. There was a moment of awkward silence while Roland looked at Aapep with an eyebrow raised.

Steffany looked at both the boys back and forth and said, "Roland, meet Aapep, Aapep, meet Roland. Both of you are Amunet's best friend so be friends with friends' friends, okay?"

"What?" asked all the kids.

"She meant since Amunet is your friend you should be friends with each other," Blake explained

"Oh," they said in unison.

They were all quiet again, so Amunet cleared her throat and asked, "So what are we going to do about the MIB?"

Everyone except Blake looked confused.

"Man in black," Blake explained.

Everyone looked at him obviously not expecting him to know what Amunet meant, just like he knew what Steffany meant.

"What?" Blake asked.

"How did you know that's what she was talking about?" Roland asked.

"You guys don't watch a lot of movies, do you?" Blake said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Aapep asked looking confused.

"Men in Black with Will Smith," Blake explained.

"I knew that she was talking about a movie," Steffany said trying not to act dumbstruck like Roland and Aapep.

"Sure you did," Blake and Amunet said.

"Shut-up."

Amunet giggled, "So what are we doing with the agent?" Amunet looked at Aapep and them, "Is that understandable?"

Before anyone could comment Blake said, "His name is Dean Jones and he lives near the police station."

"So we better keep an eye out, right?" Steffany asked.

"Right," Blake answered.

"Wait," Aapep interrupted, "Why do we have to keep an eye out?"

"Cause we live about one block away from the police station and they might know he came here," Blake explained.

"His wife might know he's here too," Roland added.

"How do you know he has a wife?" Blake asked.

"He's wearing a wedding ring," Roland told him.

"Okay so look out for cops and some random lady," Aapep clarified.

Blake nodded, "Pretty much."

"Should we be talking about this when we have guest?" Steffany asked looking in the living room at Kat's book club buddies.

"Good point," Blake said looking at the club members also, "I'll tell Kat we're ready."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went separate ways. Amunet and Aapep went back into the kids' room, Steffany stayed in the kitchen, Roland sat in the living room and Blake walked outside to call.

"We're ready," Blake said when Kat answered the phone.

"Great, we'll be right there," Kat hung-up the phone and Blake went back inside.

"The girls will be here soon," Blake told everyone walking into Steffany and his room.

Blake opened his dresser's drawer and started pulling out Suzuki's and Miyuki's presents when he felt a sharp pain at his back and a woman say, "Where's my husband?"


	8. 8

Blake froze and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," hissed the woman.

Blake sighed and the woman pushed her knife deeper into his back. Blake clenched his jaw as he said, "You're Dean's wife?"

"That's right," Dean's wife sang quietly, "now where is he?"

"I don't know," Blake answered.

"I know you know."

"Ask Steffany."

"So she can kill me with her chainsaw? No"

"She's not that mean."

"You say that now."

Blake rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," said Dean's wife digging her knife more in his back.

Blake clenched his jaw again _maybe I should yell or something to get Steff in here_, he thought right when Steffany walked into the room.

Dean's wife looked at her with wide eyes, "Um hi," said Dean's wife backing away from Blake towards the window.

Steffany was confused at first but then noticed the knife in Dean's wife's and wouldn't let her get to the window so she appeared behind her, "Who are you?" Steffany ask making Dean's wife jump.

"I'm Ana Jones," Dean's wife spat holding her knife towards Steffany while backing away.

Steffany rolled her eyes, "You only have a knife?"

"Wh-what?"

Steffany grinned and pulled out a random katana as Ana started to back away towards the door, but when she was close enough to Blake she grabbed him and put the knife to his neck, "Don't come any closer!"

Steffany stopped walking and looked at Blake for a second then looked back at Ana. Ana pressed her knife closer to Blake's neck drawing blood.

Ana started talking about threats and escaping, but Steffany was already ready to throw a ninja star in her pocket at her. Steffany reached into her back pocket and couldn't help but smile as her fingers glided against the ninja star's sharp edge.

Ana could sense Steffany had something up her sleeve when she smiled like an evil scientist with a crazy, brilliant, idea. But before she could threaten Blake's life once more Steffany threw the star. While Ana dodge the ninja star and dropped her knife, Blake ran over to Steffany thankful that she was so prepared in those kinds of situations.

Ana looked up at Steffany with wide eyes as she started walking towards Ana with her katana still in her hand. Ana stumbled back while Steffany raised her katana over her head. Ana closed her eyes tightly expecting death as Steffany just hit Ana's head with the katana's handle making Ana topple down to the floor with a bump on her head.

Blake sighed and looked at Steff, "I have to carry her down to the basement don't I."

"Well duh. I knock her out and you and Roland take her down stairs."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping."

"So?"

Steffany put her katana away and grabbed the ninja star then left Blake with the dirty work. Blake peeked out to the living room and saw Steffany telling all of them there's snacks in the kitchen, so they all rushed into the kitchen leaving Blake time to sneak downstairs.

Roland met Blake down in the basement three minutes later. While they tied Ana up and stuffed her into the closest with Dean, they heard the door open upstairs.

Dean looked at his wife surprised and before he could say anything Roland pulled out a cloth out of his coat pocket and tied it over his mouth then tied another one around Ana's mouth as Blake quickly went upstairs to see who came in.

Kat was talking with one of her book club friends holding Suzuki while Steffany, who was standing next to Kat, was holding Miyuki. Blake walked up to them and joined the conversation. Steffany and Blake mostly talked to each other since Kat was just wondering how her friend's day was.

Roland finally came upstairs after a minute or two. He didn't really talk to any of the club members. He just went into the kids' room and talked to Amunet and Aapep about the party and being careful.

After an hour passed Kat got Suzuki and Miyuki over to the cake. Steffany lit the candles and helped the twins blow them out. While everyone made a lot of noise Kat and Steffany put the twins on the floor. A second later after they were sitting sparkles surround them both until they spun around and was two little toddlers.

They didn't look exactly alike, Suzuki hair was brown and had a slight curviness to it, but Miyuki's hair was short and blonde and had a red bow on the right side. They both had light blue eyes and tan skin.

Suzuki looked at Steffany then Amunet and last Aapep before crawling away like she didn't just have her birthday. Miyuki crawled after her sister but stopped to play with a xylophone next to the couch.

Amunet looked at Suzuki curious to why she's so different from other humans, but Amunet forgot about that as Aapep took her hand and walked over to a loveseat. Amunet watched Kat's guest eat cake and chat to each other about books.

Aapep pulled Amunet closer to him and whispered, "Something the matter?"

"Not at all," she answered.

Aapep nodded but didn't look convinced, so Amunet slipped of the loveseat and crawled into the kids' room seeing Suzuki playing with a little stuffed bunny, but she looked like she was trying to tear off its ear.

Amunet backed away slowly and went back to Aapep on the loveseat. A small smile appeared on his face, but Amunet didn't notice.

People finally started leaving at eight. Once they were all gone Blake and Steffany put all the kids asleep, having Aapep share beds with Roland, and then sat in the kitchen to talk with Kat.

After a moment of silence Steffany finally spoke, "An FBI agent came over today and he wanted Amunet, so we tied him up and locked him in a closet in the basement."

Kat was about to talk, but Blake stopped her by talking first, "Wait until we're done." Blake cleared his throat and continued speaking, "After the man was down in the basement Amunet's bodyguard from Mars came walking through the door."

"But after we were all clear that he was okay and everything the agent's wife snuck in here and threaten Blake that if he didn't tell her where her husband is she would kill him," Steffany continued.

"Wait how long were you in the room?" asked Blake

"Not long I could just hear that bitch in the kitchen," Steffany answered annoyed.

"What did you just call her?" Kat asked eyeing Steffany.

"That woman," Steffany quickly answered.

Blake rolled his eyes and continued the story, "Anyways, so after Steffany saved me from _that woman_ we took her downstairs and locked her up with her husband."

"F.B.I," was all Kat could say.

"It's not that bad I've been caught by the cops plenty of times to know it will take a while before anyone comes after him," explained Blake like it was nothing.

Kat sighed, "How long do you think we have then, Blake?"

When Blake shrugged Kat sighed again then left the kitchen to her room.

Blake and Steffany stayed awake for a while longer before deciding they'll think of something when they need to.


	9. 9

As Roland, Aapep, and Amunet walked into the kitchen in the morning they heard Blake asked confused, "A hot guy's head turned into a chicken's and was trying to kill you? Old people were chasing you? And you were supposed to kill a dragon that had to go to the market?"

"What?" Roland and Amunet asked in unison. Roland's eyebrow was raised and Amunet head was slightly tilted to the side, Aapep just quietly waited next to Amunet.

"We're talking about my dreams," Steffany answered proudly.

"Why?" Aapep and Amunet asked in unity next.

Blake looked at them, "Because they're random."

"They're awesome!" Steffany smiled thinking about her dreams.

Blake shook his head with a quiet chuckle. Amunet looked at him still wondering what it was about him that was so… irritating. Aapep looked at her noticing where she was looking, a small fire of hate-and jealousy- begun in him toward Blake. Roland and Steffany looked at all three of them noticing the tension.

Amunet looked at Aapep then Steff then Roland and said, "What?"

"Nothing," answered the boys looking away.

"What are your feelings for Blake?" Steffany asked curious.

The boys looked at Steffany surprised then Amunet curious also. Amunet was confused but understood what she was exactly wondering and said, "I think he's odd and irritating."

Steffany smiled a little as Blake gasped, "I'm not irritating!"

"Yes you are," Amunet protested.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh!"

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yeah you are," Aapep said looking away, not really meaning to say what he was thinking.

"You just meet me last night!" Blake yelled.

Steffany started laughing and Blake glared at her, but a hatchet landed next to his hand on the table and he quickly looked away.

Amunet smiled at Aapep and said, "Thank you for agreeing with me."

"I don't think he's the only one who thinks Blake is irritating," Roland said behind Aapep.

Aapep looked at him, "Well obviously Steffany doesn't think he is."

Steffany glared at Aapep, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Aapep answered smoothly.

Everyone was quiet as Aapep and Steffany glared at each other until Amunet pulled on Aapep's sleeve and he looked at her instantly.

Amunet smiled, "Will you come read a book for me?"

"What?" Roland, Steffany, and Blake all asked looking at Amunet.

Aapep smiled at her, "No."

Amunet made a pouting face, "Rude."

"You wish."

"I know."

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you guys talking about?" Blake asked looking really dumb.

"It's an inside joke," Amunet answered. "It's what I say to get rid of awkward silences."

"I don't get it," Blake said still looking dumb.

"Of course you don't it's an _inside_ joke," Roland said shaking his head and walking into the living room.

Blake shook his head also mumbling, "Whatever." Blake stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll be outside working out if you need me."

Steffany stood up and walked out behind, "Tell Kat I'll be home soon, okay?"

Amunet nodded and Aapep started walking into the living room behind Roland. Amunet looked at him confused, but when he didn't look at her she followed him to the couch in front of the metal fireplace.

"Are you cold?" Amunet asked as Aapep sat down.

Aapep shook his head, "Not really."

"Then why did you come over here?"

"I just thought we could talk alone."

"What's on your mind?" Amunet asked climbing onto the couch.

"Well um I was just wondering how you feel about Roland?"

Amunet looked at Aapep, "Why do you wonder that?"

Aapep started blushing but Amunet couldn't tell since his skin was already red, "No reason."

"If you say so," Amunet said looking around.

"So, um, I brought a pluton cupcake for your birthday if you want it," Aapep said reaching into his pocket.

Amunet instantly light up anxiously. Aapep smiled and pulled out a paper with a blue cupcake on it. They both waited for a minute as the paper began blowing up slowly into an actual cupcake. Aapep handed it to Amunet as he placed a candle on the top.

Amunet grinned, "Thank you."

Aapep just nodded and lit the candle with some matches he found as Amunet sat there watching. Amunet stared at the flame for a moment before blowing it out wishing that she would learn why her parents left her on earth.

As sparkles twirled around Amunet, Aapep watched her anxious to see the child Amunet. With a blast of sparkles Amunet was standing as tall as Aapep in front of the couch. Her hair waved to her shoulders and had a yellow and light green stripped shirt with baggy blue jeans and green tennis shoes.

Aapep looked at her from head to toe before smiling at her saying, "You look great."

"Thanks," Amunet replied smiling back at him.

Aapep nodded as he took a piece of the cupcake, Amunet gasped and he smirked.

"My cupcake!" Amunet yelled dramatically holding the blue cupcake away from him.

"My _piece_ of your cupcake," Aapep clarified grinning.

Amunet shook her head grabbing the piece before Aapep could stuff it into his mouth, and stuffed it into hers.

"Hey! My piece," Aapep cried as Amunet swallowed.

She nodded and started eating the cupcake walking away from Aapep.

"No fair," Aapep said watching her leave.

She smiled throwing the bottom part of the cupcake at him. He smiles chowing down.

Roland walked inside with the newspaper in his hand, but before he got two steps towards the kitchen he looked at Amunet, confusion and interest in his eyes.

Amunet smiled, "Hi, Roland."

"Hi." He looked at Aapep, "What did you do?"

"Me?" Aapep asked stunned.

"You're the only other person in here."

"So?"

"So, tell me what happened?"

"He gave me a birthday cupcake from Pluto," Amunet answered smiling.

"Oh," Roland said looking at Amunet.

Amunet nodded and Roland walked into the kitchen ending the conversation.

Aapep shook his head and Kat walked out of her room.

"Good morning kids," she smiled then looked at Amunet. "Amunet?"

"Yep, Aapep gave me a birthday cupcake, so yeah. No big deal."

Kat nodded, "Oh, Okay."

She looked around and when she didn't see Blake or Steffany she asked, "Where the older ones?"

Amunet pointed at the door, "Steffany said she'll be back later."

Aapep pointed towards the backyard, "Blake is working out."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to practice my speech for work I'm hoping for a promotion soon," Kat said grinning.

Amunet and Aapep nodded as Kat walked into the bathroom.

Steffany finally got home after a couple hours, she was holding a guitar which made Amunet look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where were you and why do you have a guitar?" Aapep asked also looking at Steff with a raised eyebrow.

"I went to a guitar class at the theater and then visited the art museum down the street," Steffany answered.

"Oh," Aapep said looking at the black guitar.

"I've also decided I want to be an author and illustrate my own books," Steffany said with a smile.

"Cool," Amunet said. "Wait, why did you take guitar classes if you want to be a writer?"

"Because I like writing and drawing more than playing guitar."

"That makes sense," Blake said in the door way.

"Yes, yes it does," Steffany said pulling the guitar in front of her. "You guys want to hear me play?"

Amunet nodded as Aapep sat back down in the couch.

"Maybe when I get back," Blake said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Steff asked looking at him.

"For a jog." He smirked and began jogging away as the door shut on its own.

Steffany shrugged and began playing. She sounded pretty good for a beginner, but she would hit the wrong cord here and there. Aapep smiled at Amunet and offered her his hand, as she took it he pulled her of the couch and began dancing.

When Blake got home Amunet and Aapep were still dancing, but Kat was also in the room dancing, Roland was in the twin's room playing with his little sisters, and Steffany was still playing sounding better.

He smiled and maneuvered through them into the bathroom and took a shower, but as he was cleaning his hair he remembered he forgot to grab a towel and quickly snuck an arm out of the door to the bathroom closet and grabbed a towel, but after he had the towel he knew he had to walk out of the bathroom with only the towel to cover himself.

When he was done with his shower he quickly put the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom but right when he did everyone looked at him. Steffany just started laughing, Kat covered her eyes saying, "Put some close on for heaven's sake!", and Amunet yelped dropping to the ground screaming, "My eyes, they burn!" But Aapep and Roland ignored Blake as Aapep kneeled down next to Amunet and Roland just kept playing with Suzuki and Miyuki who wasn't paying attention to any of them.

After a couple minutes Blake just rolled his eyes asking, "Have any of you checked on the Jones?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the basement. Amunet was the first to get up and run towards the door, Aapep was right behind her. Kat just stood there as Steffany and Blake- after putting pants on- ran after the two aliens.

As Steffany and Blake stopped behind Amunet and Aapep, they all stared at the empty closet and broken window.

"Damn," Amunet and Steffany said in unison looking back and forth from the window to the closet.


	10. 10

Kat came down after putting the twins in there cribs and saw that the Jones had escaped, she didn't do anything at first, but then she closed the closet door and turned to Blake and asked, "Can you fix the window tonight or tomorrow?"

"What?" Blake asked his eyes wide, "What about the agent and his wife? They'll come back for Amunet with more than just them two!"

Kat shook her head and said, "They won't come unless they have proof, Mr. Jones only saw Amunet with her makeup on and assumed she was the alien and Mrs. Jones only saw you and Steffany, so I'm not worried… _yet_."

They all just stared at her, even Steffany.

"Look," Kat continued, "I know it's scary but we're just going to continue our lives like nothing happened, so Amunet and Aapep are going to school, got it?"

Everyone nodded except Aapep, they all looked at him and he looked back.

"I'm not going to school with some human kids and neither is Amunet," Aapep said mainly looking at Amunet.

"Pep, we'll be fine," Amunet said stepping towards Aapep using her nickname for him. "We need to do this to stay save, okay?"

Aapep stood there for a minute before saying, "Fine, but only for a while."

Amunet smiled and they all went upstairs, Kat went into the kitchen and made dinner.

After they ate Kat went straight to bed, Blake and Steff stayed up talking while Amunet and Aapep just sat by them listening and Roland sat in their room watching his sisters sleep. A few hours later Roland was sleeping and Blake was telling Amunet to go to sleep as she told him she's not tired, which she wasn't, but Aapep was. Steffany noticed Aapep's yawns and drowsy eyes and told him to go to bed and he did, so Amunet followed. Blake gave Steffany that you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-look and she ignored him. They stayed up another hour or to be for crashing also.

Amunet and Aapep woke up first. They sat on the couch for a while before playing chess outside on the porch in hoodies. When Kat woke up she almost pulled Amunet and Aapep inside, but decided it's probably better if she doesn't, so she took a seat on the couch and read acting casual.

After beating Aapep a million times Amunet went back inside, but for a minute she just looked around then walked into the bathroom, Kat looked at the closed bathroom door for a long time hearing Amunet open the mirror moving stuff around, and finally silence. Kat just waited.

Aapep came in and heard the shower turn on and looked at Kat, "Do you know where Amunet is?"

She nodded and pointed towards the bathroom, "She's been in there ever since she came in."

Aapep looked at the bathroom, "Really?"

"Yeah, wonder what she's up to."

Aapep sat next to Kat and waited with her.

A few minutes the water was off and Amunet was shuffling through stuff again, and finally she came with her hair up in a ponytail and black and Aapep looked at her with disbelieve.

"Amunet what did you do to your hair?" Aapep yelped eyes wide.

"Calm down, I just dyed it so I don't have to wear another itchy wig," Amunet explained.

Aapep sighed and walked away into the basement, as he did Amunet sighed as well.

Kat looked and asked, "You okay, honey?"

"I'll be fine," Amunet answered as she looked at Kat and asked, "Do you have a telescope?"

"Yeah it's on the side of the house, why?"

"Just wondering," Amunet said as she pulled her hoodie over her head and walked back outside to the side of the house.

She stared at the telescope as thoughts about her home, Pluto, started filling her mind. Finally she walked over to it and looked through the scope looking at all the planets aligned. When she finally saw Pluto she stood there watching it for a long time.

As Amunet was being homesick Kat woke up both Blake and Roland then made breakfast for everyone.

When the smell of bacon went through the small house, Steffany appeared at the table like she was there in the first place. Blake and Roland stared at her but for different reasons, Roland stared at her cause she just poofed in, but Blake stared because his feelings for her were growing more and more inpatient with his nervousness. Steffany noticed Blake's gaze was different than Roland's and stared at him back trying to figure out what his gaze meant, but they just started a staring contest.

After eating breakfast Blake and Steff stayed in the kitchen talking. They talked about a lot of random things until Steffany finally asked, "So, why were you staring at me when I came into the kitchen?"

Blake quickly said, "You didn't really come into the kitchen you appeared in the kitchen."

"That doesn't matter right now," Steffany stared at Blake, which looked like she was glaring at him, but that's just how she looked at people.

Blake sighed knowing what she wanted him to say, but he didn't feel like telling her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause your gaze was different then Roland's."

_Of course my gaze is different,_ Blake thought before saying, "That's because he feels differently about you than I do."

Steffany waited for him to explain.

Blake sighed as he said, "Steff, I like you more than a friend that's why it's different."

Steffany looked at Blake and _poof_; she was in her room trying to calm herself down. She went to the middle of the room, put her hands together like she was going to pray, took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She slowly let her hands to her side and after another deep breath took a step to the side with her hands slowly following, as her hand slowly gaze invisible fire she pulls them back to her side stepping back reaching to her other side relaxing her body and clearing her mind, until Blake through the door.

They stared at each other for what felt like years until Steffany said, "Turn around and walk away."

Blake obeyed closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed though, Blake got the feeling to just run back into the room and kiss her, but who knows if she'll stab him or just go with it. He shook his head and sat next to Kat watching the fire in the fireplace.

Steffany watched the door for a minute before sitting on her bed in the dark corner of the room. She thought about how Blake felt about her, but she didn't feel the same, or at least that's what she told herself. She thought about it over and over again until she decided she didn't feel the same, but she knew she was lying to herself.

While Steffany decided, Blake tried not thinking about her and thought about what he wanted to do with his life and came up with being a rocking guitarist that's great with communicating with his fans, not a bad lifetime wish, but it was almost time for the bus to come and Aapep was still in the basement and Amunet was still using the telescope, so Roland went out to see what Amunet was doing.

"Find any cool stars?" Roland asked walking next to Amunet to look at the sky.

"Actually I've just discovered a medium white star 30 miles away from Pluto," Amunet answered stepping away from the scope.

"Oh cool you should tell Aapep," Roland suggested looking into the telescope seeing the star.

"You think?"

"Yeah, maybe it'll make him feel better."

"Okay, I guess."

Roland smiled following Amunet inside. She went straight downstairs to talk to Aapep, but Roland grabbed Blake and dragged him into his room, where Steffany was still arguing with herself.

Before either of them could yell at Roland or at each other, Roland pushed Blake to Steffany and almost made him fall on her. Steffany and Blake stared at each other until Blake cupped Steffany face in his and pressed his lips to her. Steffany's eyes went wide as she blushed a deep red but she slowly started to kiss him back. Roland left the room leaving them to their business.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Blake said letting go of Steff.

Steffany just looked at him, a slight blush still on her face. Blake looked away waiting for her to hit him or something, but when she didn't he looked back, and as soon as his face was towards hers again she grabbed him and pulled him into another—longer— kiss.

After Blake and Steffany's make out session, Amunet and Aapep _make-up_ session, and Roland's laugh-at-everyone-but-Kat-and-his-sisters-because-they're-idiots session Kat's carpool and the school bus came and picked everyone but the twins up. Before leaving though Kat called her friend's son Davy to babysit Suzuki and Miyuki while they were gone.

At home Davy picked up the toys the twins weren't playing with and relaxed for a minute on Amunet's bed, but Suzuki glared at him until he got back up and walked into the living room creeped out. Suzuki, even if she's just a toddler, didn't like Davy already.

At school Steffany and Blake were getting snacks from the vending machines, but Steffany didn't have enough for three bags of sour skittle since the school raised the prizes _again_, so she took a quick glance around and saw there was only one camera and nobody else but Blake around. She hid her smile turning her back to the camera and in a lightning fast motion she threw a small knife at the camera then kicked the glass of the vending machine, breaking it. As she grabbed three skittle bags Blake watched her with his jaw to the floor.

"What?" Steffany asked putting the bags in her sweatshirt pocket.

"You really don't see how messed up that was, do you?" Blake said his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Steffany looked at the now broken camera and the broken glass from the vending machine like they were completely normal.

Blake shook his head and just went with it grabbing a crap load of snacks and stuffing them into his pocket and Steffany's pocket, which she fought him about at first but finally, just let him use her pockets too. The bell rang after they ate some of the candy and they went back to class a little too hyper to stop talking or laughing.

After school Roland stayed cleaning a bug cage in his class, trying his best not to throw-up and Blake and Steffany was going home with their friends Sonia Shadow and Daisy Gill, but Amunet and Aapep were with Mr. Jones behind the school.

* * *

><p><strong>People keep stopping right here and not reading the rest and I want to know why cause it's not that horrible of a story, is it?<strong>


	11. 11

While Amunet walked up to Mr. Jones, Aapep looked tense and ready to fight, even kill if he had to. Amunet tried to calm him down by talking to him the whole way to Mr. Jones, but nothing worked. _What a tool_, Amunet thought looking at Aapep in the corner of her eye.

"I'm so glad you came, aliens," Mr. Jones said when Amunet and Aapep stopped a foot away from him.

"We have names," Aapep said sharply.

"I bet it's too long for me to pronounce," Mr. Jones replied smirking.

"If you can't pronounce Aapep or Amunet then you must be the dumbest _creature _in the universe," Amunet commented creepy her face emotionless but her words harsh.

Mr. Jones glared at her with disgust, "Aren't those ancient Egyptian names?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now," Amunet clarified. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You aliens really get to the point, don't you?"

"Can I please hurt him?" Aapep asked cracking his knuckles.

"Stay down, Aapep," Amunet ordered.

Mr. Jones looked at her a bit surprised by her words; it just seemed odd to him that a young girl, even if she was an alien, said that to her colleague. Aapep just clenched his fist and stood on guard glaring at Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones ignored Aapep's glare and said, "Well, the reason I've asked you two to meet me was because I want you guys to turn yourselves in, or else." Mr. Jones looked back and forth from Amunet and Aapep seeing that both of their faces showed no emotions.

"Or else what? You'll send a swat team after us?" Aapep asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, yes."

Amunet smiled shaking her head, "Oh, Mr. Jones, if you send a swat team- or anything at all- Aapep and I will find you, and kill you."

Mr. Jones stared at her for a moment before saying, "You really think that will stop other agents?"

"No, but it could be a start, especially cause we'll kill you and your wife or anyone else at your _loving _home," Amunet said emphasizing loving. "Also," she started, "if you try to use the people I associate with against me, your _entire_ family will be electrocuted, froze, and crushed to death, got it?"

Mr. Jones stood frozen as he took it all in, he wasn't going to cause any harm to his family even if it could get an alien or two in custody. "I will listen to your warnings, but there will be more than me in the end to get you," Mr. Jones threatened as he walked.

Amunet and Aapep walked home once they couldn't see the agent any longer. When they got home Sonia and Daisy, Steffany and Blake's friends, were all doing their homework in the kitchen together. Roland was at the end of the table doing his homework alone. Amunet and Aapep sat near Roland and did their homework with him, even though he was almost done.

Amunet quickly looked at Sonia and Daisy. Sonia was a tan skinned blonde with gray tips in her hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a light blue turtle neck, grey shorts that went right above her knees, and red tennis shoes with blue socks. Daisy had black hair and wore a purple baseball cap that hid her eyes. Her t-shirt was purple with orange sleeves, her pants were lime green that had holes on her thigh, and she had red sneakers on and an orange bracelet with spikes on her left arm. Even for an alien they looked weird.

When Kat got home Sonia and Daisy were fighting about something at school. Kat ignored them and came into the kitchen.

"Everyone guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?" Blake asked leaning against his chair.

"I got a promotion!" She cried.

Amunet and Blake smiled. "That's great, did your hours change?" Blake asked.

"No," Kat said sadly.

"Too bad," Amunet said looking up at Kat.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have a party with some of my friends around the neighborhood, so Amunet and Aapep don't take off your disguises just yet."

Both Amunet and Aapep nodded then went back to their homework almost done.

"Do you mind if Steff and I are a little late for the party?" Blake asked glancing at Steffany.

Kat looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Why would you guys be late?"

"Blake is going to take guitar classes and I'm going to take art classes, I _need_ to get better," Steffany answered.

"Oh, okay," Kat said nodding, "That'll be fine then."

Kat smiled and Blake and Steffany grabbed their homework, put it in their room, and left saying bye to everyone.

Right after they left Kat grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket and began calling people. After making four calls she asked Sonia and Daisy if they wanted to stay for the party. They both said yes then argued some more.

Kat shook her head walking back to the kitchen and said, "The party will start at five, okay?"

"Okay," said the three kids together.

"Great," Kat said walking from the Kitchen into her room. She then practiced talking in front of her full length mirror, just in case.

When people began to arrive, Blake and Steffany got home too. They were surprised to see Steffany's grandma at the party dancing like she was still a young adult.

While everyone was dancing Steffany saw Sonia and Blake dancing. She clenched her fist and stayed calm the best she could, but Sonia pulled Blake close to her acting innocent which threw Steffany to the edge. Steff appeared next to Sonia and gave her a sideways glare and Sonia was so surprised she yelped and fell to the ground.

"Excuse me, was I interrupting something?" Steffany asked looking confused, like a pro.

"N-no," Sonia stuttered and quickly got up then walked away to dance somewhere else.

"Sorry," Blake said quietly behind Steffany.

Steffany looked at him surprised; she didn't think he really had to apologize, especially because she didn't think he would.

"I should have pushed her away," he said continuing his apology.

"I-it's alright," Steffany stuttered with a smile, "She wouldn't let you go anyway."

"Like this," Blake said looping an arm around Steffany's waist and pulled her close.

She blushed looking into Blake's deep green eyes, for a second she thought she was looking at a forest not her boyfriend's eyes, but then she snapped out of it and said, "I'm going to get my guitar, this music sucks."

Pulling away from Blake, Steffany pulled out her guitar and turned off the stereo then played some actual songs she liked as everyone just kept dancing.

Meanwhile Roland and a red headed girl named Cora were talking about the things they liked and were becoming great friends. Cora was a dark skinned girl wearing a pink t-shirt with a rainbow on it and green shorts with blue tennis shoes. After becoming friends with Cora though, Roland started wishing he was one of the popular guys around town, and he knew he could make it happen.

Finally at nine people started leaving as Amunet and Aapep played chess on the porch. They both thought, _finally they're leaving_, but then they noticed Steffany's Grandma still hasn't left yet. They watched as Steff's Grandma danced with Blake, which almost made Steffany drop her guitar from the shock. After a while Grandma Steff finally left, even though Blake and Kat started dancing which made everyone laugh, Amunet almost fell to the floor watching them.

Steffany shook her head and put her guitar away saying, "You guys are crazy."

"And that's why you love me," Blake said with a dorky grin.

"Fail," Steffany shook her head again and walked over to the easel in the corner of the room.

As Steffany started painting, Blake walked up behind her and pulled out his guitar starting to play, making Steffany jump and everyone else just looked at him surprised.

"Didn't you learn to play guitar right before the party?" Amunet asked looking him up and down.

"Yeah, what about it?" Blake asked.

"You're really good already," Roland commented.

"I'm just awesome like that," Blake said acting cool but just looking more like a dork.

"I'm ninja so I win," Steff said flicking her brush at Blake.

"Hey!" He yelled wiping red paint off his face with his sleeve.

"What?" Steffany asked innocently.

"You know what!" Blake accused.

"You're crazy." Steffany turned back to her painting and ignored Blake as he tried getting her attention.

As everyone went back to what they were doing Roland walked slowly up to the computer behind the couch and stared at it closely as he sat in front of it.

Kat looked at him with an eyebrow raised and asked, "What's the matter, Roland? It's just a computer."

Roland nodded, "I know."

"Then why do you look so scared of it?" Steffany asked still ignoring Blake.

"A computer is what killed my mom," Roland answered making everyone silence and look away sadly.

After a moment Kat cleared her throat and walked over to him, "Roland, the computer isn't going to hurt you, okay?"

Roland nodded and put his hand on the mouse. Kat smiled and rubbed his back for comfort, it seemed to help a little bit. Roland started playing chest on the computer, but was very stiff as he played.

Kat, hoping Roland would be okay, went into the kids' room and watched Suzuki crawl across the floor to the doll house where, Miyuki was already playing. Kat picked Suzuki up and set her up on her legs and held her hands and begun teaching her how to walk.

While Kat was doing that Amunet and Aapep were starting to get competitive as they played chess.

"There's no way you're going to win," Aapep said leaving Amunet with only two pieces left.

"Oh really?" Amunet challenged.

"Yeah, there's no way you _can_ win," Aapep argued.

"I beg to differ," Amunet said as she took down Aapep's queen, again.

Aapep stared at the board. "How… how did you… I give up."

Amunet grinned in victory as Aapep shook his head and got up.

"Where you going?" Amunet asked watching him.

"I'm going to bed," Aapep answered walking away.

Amunet sat there and sighed, "He's always too serious."

Inside Kat just got done teaching Suzuki but was too tired to teach Miyuki and went to her room and went to bed. Blake kissed Steffany's cheek and smiled when she blushed slightly, but didn't dare let himself chuckle until he was in their room. Roland quickly got off the computer and tired not to speed walk into the room with Aapep behind him.

Amunet walked in but sat on the couch staring at the fire lost in thought. Steffany looked at her confused and finished one last thing on her painting before walking over to Amunet.

Amunet didn't even notice Steffany sit on the couch, but jumped when she asked, "Something matter?"

Amunet looked at her for a minute before saying, "Aapep got mad that I beat him and I think being here is putting stress on him."

"Why does he stay here then?" Steffany asked.

"Because he's my body guard," Amunet answered.

"Isn't he a prince though?"

"Yes, but the Mar's royal family has to protect someone from anywhere they want to proof that they should get the throne when they're old enough to have it."

"So Aapep chose to protect you?" Steffany asked looking at Amunet.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, because we knew each other since I was born."

Steffany watched Amunet for a moment then looked at the time saying, "We should probably head to bed now."

Amunet nodded and got up with Steff then they both walked to their rooms.

Amunet laid in her bed looking at Aapep, whose bed was right next to hers. He was sleeping soundly looking peaceful and handsome like a prince should. Amunet shook her head trying not to think of him like that they were just friends and should keep it that way. She sighed then closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure many of you who play Sims 3 already know, but I did not create Cora.<strong>


	12. 12

In the morning Kat called a girl named Candy to babysit the twins as everybody else got on a bus and left to school. Kat waited for Candy to arrive before running out the door. It was a normal boring school day for the kids and busy day for Kat.

After school Roland dropped off some papers for his teacher while Steffany went to the library and Blake went to the park to play guitar for tips. Amunet and Aapep went straight home looking around, just in case Mr. Jones didn't listen to Amunet's warning and was around, they didn't see him though.

When Amunet and Aapep got home Kat was playing chess while Candy watched. Amunet looked at them confused and couldn't help but asked, "What are you two doing?"

They both looked at her surprised and Kat answered, "I want to learn how to play chess and Candy here is trying to help me."

Aapep and Amunet looked at each other then Amunet said, "I'll play with you, Kat. It's a lot easier to learn playing with someone then just told what to do anyway."

Kat nodded and Amunet sat down. Amunet reset the chess pieces and taught Kat what the pieces were and how they move before playing.

When Roland got home, Aapep and him went inside and did their homework together, but Aapep felt weird not having Amunet there sitting next to him. She usually help him with the work since he was not as smart as her when it came to human work, but he wasn't just going to drag Amunet inside to do homework with him just because he's an idiot.

After a while a man in black, just like Mr. Jones, walked up the walk way to Kat and Amunet on the porch still playing chess. Amunet eyed him carefully until he was next to the chess table; she got a bad vibe from him but didn't want to worry Kat, so she just stayed quiet watching him.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Marzaroli," he said holding his hand out to Amunet.

Amunet stared at him tempted to freeze his hand in ice but instead she asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm here for you, Amunet," he answered grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Let go of that child! Kat cried as she bolted up and pulled Amunet away from Mr. Marzaroli.

Roland and Aapep heard Kat and quickly ran out of the house. They looked straight at Mr. Marzaroli once outside knowing he must be the reason for Kat's cry.

"What's going on out here?" Aapep asked clenching his fist.

"Oh, we're here to take Amunet _and_ you, Aapep," Mr. Marzaroli announced a little too calmly.

"We're?" Aapep repeated as a swat team started coming at them from all around the yard grabbing Aapep and Amunet then pushing away Roland and Kat.

Roland was pushed back inside though and quickly called Steffany.

"Hello?" Steffany asked picking up the phone.

"Steffany, quickly get home the F.B.I are here and is taking Amunet and Aapep!" Roland yelled into the phone as a swat member came after him. Kat ran in front of Roland to protect him from the swat member as he hung up. Steffany quickly ran out the library and started running home calling Blake on her way.

Amunet was trying to get away from the swat team and kicked Mr. Marzaroli in the shin then tried to run to help Aapep, but was picked up by another swat team member. Aapep was punching man after man knocking them out with his Martian strength, trying to get to Amunet but too many was surrounding him. Kat tried pulling them away from the kids with no prevail. Then Suzuki came walking outside, nobody noticed her though, until a man went flying over everyone's heads. Mr. Marzaroli stopped for a moment before picking up Suzuki and leading the men with Amunet and Aapep away, leaving Kat and Roland feeling hopeless.

When Steffany and Blake finally got home the F.B.I was long gone with Amunet and Aapep. Steffany went straight to Kat who was sitting on the couch holding a crying Miyuki. "What happened?" Steffany asked seeing Roland right beside Kat, staring at the fireplace like a doll that can't move.

"They took them," Kat answered.

"Who took who?" Blake asked behind Steffany.

"The F.B.I took Amunet, Aapep, and Suzuki," Kat answered.

"Suzuki?" Steffany and Blake asked surprised.

Roland just nodded and Kat said, "She… she threw I guy without touching him."

"How?" Blake asked.

"We don't know, but now that I think about it she was a very strange baby," Kat said seeming very dazed.

They all just sat there in silence as it sunk in, but they never saw Amunet, Aapep, or Suzuki again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry<strong> **this chapter is so short, but I'll try to make an epilogue to maybe make it a little better, then you guys can read Alien Girl 2: Amunet Reborn ^-^ **

**Please review also and tell me what you thought about the whole story, I don't care if you're harsh or not, but I need to know to improve my writing the best I can, got it? Great!**


	13. Epilogue

A year later

Kat was looking through some papers from work; she still worked in the political career, but Kat quite taking in kids. She just couldn't do it anymore, she was getting too old and Blake and Steffany already had one kid with another on the way, plus there was Amunet, Aapep, and Suzuki.

Kat sighed as she stopped working thinking of the three children. They never heard from the FBI after they took them. Kat was always wondering what happened to them since but would use work to keep her and her mind busy. Before Kat could go back to her work though a knock was at the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled a child Miyuki. Kat watched her run to the door and open it.

After Miyuki didn't say who it was right away, Kat asked, "Who's at the door, sweetie?"

Miyuki looked over to Kat as she said, "He says his name is Dean."

"Dean?" Kat wondered out loud as she got up and went to the door.

"Uh, yeah, Dean Jones," Miyuki said, but before Kat could reply pregnant Steffany appeared behind Dean Jones and kicked him to the living room floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steffany screamed at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I probably shouldn't have come here when you're pregnant," Dean mumbled as he slowly got up.

"You can tell I'm pregnant? I knew it! I am fat! Blake lied to me!" Steff yelled running to her and Blake's room.

"Your pregnant, Steffany. It's normal for you to look fat, isn't it?" Roland said sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Shut up! You don't understand!" Steffany yelled back.

"I understand that if you have a big belly, you have a healthy baby," Roland fired back calmly with a bit of sarcasm.

At that moment Blake walked into the house slowly since the door was suspiciously open. When he saw Mr. Jones sitting on the floor he was going to ask what was going on, but Steffany opened her door and yelled at him, "Why can't you be the pregnant one?!"

Blake froze staring at her and stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"Why. Can't. You. Be. The. Pregnant. One," Steffany said emphasizing each word.

"Uh… because I don't have the material for it," Blake answered unsure.

"Ugh!" Steffany expressed before slamming the door then locking it.

Blake sighed looking over at Kat, who already knew what he was going to ask and explained what happened. Miyuki helped Mr. Jones up as Kat explained how Mr. Jones just randomly appeared then Steffany freaked out and Roland made it worse, as usual.

Blake nodded after Kat was done and turned to look at Mr. Jones, who was thanking Miyuki for helping him up. "So, why are you here, Mr. Jones?" He asked glaring at him.

Before Mr. Jones could answer, Miyuki asked, "You guys know him?"

"He's just a business man, now can you go to your room while us grownups talk?" asked Kat sweetly.

"But I want to stay in here," Miyuki whined

"Just go into your room, brat," Roland commanded her calmly.

"But Roland—"

"Go."

Miyuki stomped off to her room, slamming the door shut. She sat in front of the door with her arms crossed since it couldn't lock.

Roland smirked relaxing against the couch cushions as he said, "You guys should go to the kitchen and talk, she's probably sitting in front of the door."

"I am not!" Miyuki yelled.

"You just proofed you are," Roland laughed shaking his head.

"Shut up!"

"Roland leave Miyuki alone, and Miyuki stop yelling in my house," Kat finally spoke up getting annoyed. Once Roland finally stopped teasing Miyuki, Kat turned to Blake and Mr. Jones. "Will you two follow me to the kitchen? I'll make some coffee for us all then we can start talking."

Kat escorted them into the kitchen with Roland following a couple minutes after Mr. Jones and Blake settled at the table. Steffany just appeared sitting next to Blake, who was sitting next to Mr. Jones. Roland was sitting across the table from Mr. Jones emotionless, which had become normal since Roland became a teen. Kat with everyone's coffee on a trey went around setting their coffee next to them. All of them had pretty much normal coffee except Steffany with a mocha cookie crumble and Roland with an ice coffee.

When Kat finally sat down next to Roland she asked, "So, why are you here, Mr. Jones?"

Mr. Jones sighed as he said, "Just call me Dean."

"Fine, _Dean_ why the hell are you here?" Roland asked rudely. "Here to steal my other little sister?"

"Roland! No swearing in my house," Kat yelled.

Blake and Steff smiled then they asked together, "Anyway, why are you here?"

Dean sighed again as he answered, "I feel that you all deserve to know what happened a year ago."

"You feel that way _now_?" asked Roland glaring at Dean.

"Well, I thought if I came sooner one of you would kill me," Dean answered glancing in Steffany's direction.

"I wouldn't say you're wrong about that," Steffany agreed as she took a sip of her cookie crumble.

Blake smirked and held onto Steffany's hand as he whispered to her, "I love you." Steffany smiled and kissed his cheek.

Roland tried not to snicker as Dean looked away nervously.

"Anyway, back to why you are here Mr. Jones," Kat suggested looking away from Blake and Steffany, shaking her head, and looked at Dean.

"Please just call me Dean," Mr. Jones asked again.

"I prefer Mr. Jones," Kat said.

"Alright," Dean cleared his throat before he continued, "well, I wanted to start by saying: I didn't call in the swat team who took the kids."

"Then who did?" asked Roland rudely.

Mr. Jones sighed _again_ as he said, "I don't know." He looked down at his coffee as he continued, "But I do know what happened to your sister."

Roland looked at him with his intense stare. "What did they do to Suzuki?"

"Well, when they brought her and the two aliens—"

"Aapep and Amunet," Blake interrupted offensively.

"Right, sorry," Dean apologized before continuing, "Anyway, when they brought the three in they put Suzuki in a day care asylum. They were trying to decide if they should start tests on her or wait until she was older. In the end, they decided to do the test worried she would forget her phenomenon power."

"Phenomenon power? She was a toddler! What kind of 'phenomenon power' were you expecting her to have?" Roland yelled at Dean.

Steffany couldn't help but smirk as she mumbled, "Banana nana."

Blake looked at her confused but before he could say anything Steffany's best friend Syn randomly appeared pointing at Steffany awpicly (awesome/epically) as she said, "Monom manon."

Steffany looked at Syn intensely and said, "Banana nana."

"Monom manon."

"Banana nana."

"Monom manon!"

"Banana nana!"

"Monom manon!"

"Is this really the time for this?" Blake finally asked.

"Oh yeah," Steffany said and looked at Syn. "Banana nana."

Syn glared at her as she started disappearing and said, "Monom manon."

Steffany said for the last time, "Banana nana."

When Syn was finally gone though, Steffany could sense her say monom manon. She growled a bit and mumbled to herself, "Banana nana."

Blake rolled his eyes and turned to Dean. "Sorry about that, go on and continue your story."

"Thank you," Dean said and took a deep breathe. "Anyway, the first test was just simply absorbing her, mainly to see what her eating and sleeping habits were. She was just like any other kid though, so they started asking questions."

"But she couldn't talk," Kat stated.

"Exactly," Dean agreed and took a drink from his coffee.

Why don't I like the sound of that 'Exactly'?" Blake asked looking at Dean questionably.

Dean looked down as he answered Blake's question by saying, "Since Suzuki couldn't tell them what they wanted to know, they decided they had to go inside."

Silence filled the room as Kat, Blake, and Steffany stared and Dean speechless. Roland looked blankly down at the table, wondering if the FBI would really be so heartless to cut open a toddler just because she couldn't talk.

Dean didn't wait for any of them to say anything before he continued, "They wanted to know what made her tick, but when they did open her up they noticed her organs looked just like a humans. They tried to find something about her that wasn't human but found nothing. A week later they made a cover story saying she was kidnapped, which wasn't completely a lie."

"What?" started Roland, "They kill my little sister and don't live up to it?" He didn't completely yell it since he didn't want Miyuki to hear him. Miyuki still didn't even know she had a twin sister.

Mr. Jones bowed his head as he admitted, "The government hides a lot from the people, especially deaths that are their fault."

"So we're not the only ones to have our kids stolen from us?" Kat asked bitterly surprising all of them.

"No," Mr. Jones said solemnly, "no you're not the only ones."

Black, Steffany, and Roland all looked at Mr. Jones with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Black started, "They kidnap kids for no reason then cover up their death? Or does the government just take people with strange features thinking their aliens?"

"Yes, the government is full of black hearted bastards who only care for your safely and knowledge," Mr. Jones snapped.

No one said anything for a long time until finally Steffany, rubbing her pregnant belly, calmly asked, "What happened to Amunet and Aapep though?"

Mr. Jones sighed once again as he began, "Amunet and Aapep survived the test. They tested their logic, strength, creativity, and how much pain they could handle." He stopped to let it sink in before continuing, "Amunet was interesting I will admit. She was very very intelligent, but not as strong as Aapep and they both didn't really have any creativity. She took in a lot of pain and they tried many things until finally they decided to throw her into a pool of water. You sure you want to know this?" Mr. Jones looked at Kat as he said the last sentence, and she nodded. Mr. Jones nodded back continuing again, "At first they tried cold water, it didn't do anything, but then they tried hot water. As soon as Amunet's skin touched the hot water she began to scream and struggled against the scientist. She electrocuted some of them before someone knocked her out. After that they began to do tests with heated water, and they got the same reaction from Amunet. Then they used fire." Mr. Jones paused to take a drink of his coffee. "Just having fire near her would make Amunet start to struggle, I believed out of fear, but then they put it so close to her skin it would darken her skin. They stopped the test that day after that. But the next day Amunet's whole body was black and bumpy, she died."

Silence filled the room again, making Mr. Jones wish he hadn't said so much.

Finally Kat asked silently, "And Aapep?"

Mr. Jones looked at her and answered sadly, "Aapep was actually fine. They never found his weakness, that is until Amunet died. He was in the room next to her, and he heard all her agonized screams the night Amunet died. He was completely broken. He wouldn't eat or sleep and died shortly after."

After Mr. Jones left Roland went to his and Miyuki's room. His little sister tried to get him to tell her what's going on, but Roland wasn't ready to tell her about her twin. Blake and Steffany went to their room and discussed baby names to get their minds off the depressing information they just got. But Kat did _nothing_. The sadness in her was murderous, and it was.

Kat died the same way as Aapep; not being able to bring herself to eat or sleep.

After Kat's death

Steffany was packing her and Blake's things as Blake was at work. He was getting himself transferred to the country; where they were moving.

After Kat died Blake started getting depressed, much like Kat before she died. It scared Steffany, so she decided they were going to move to a little town called Riverview. Blake wasn't sure about the idea at first, but Steffany convinced him it would be great for all of them.

When Blake finally got home Steffany was pushing another katana into her bag. Blake watched his wife as he, shaking his head and almost stepping on their oldest son Kyle.

Kyle was born before Kat died. He looked more like Blake, especially since he had the same shaggy hair. Kyle had Blake's fair skin, square like head, and even Blake's thin lips. The only thing Kyle had hat was from Steffany was her brown eyes.

Kyle started crawling away as Blake picked him up. He tickled Kyle as he asked Steffany, "Are you still sure about moving?"

"It'll be fine, Blake. Besides we already bought the house in Riverview," Steffany reminded her husband.

"That house can be a summer house."

"I already put this house on the market."

Blake sighed tossing Kyle in the air making Kyle laugh like the adorable toddler he is.

"I know you're playing with Kyle, sweetie, but can you pack the kids things?" Steffany asked Blake stuffing a chain saw into her bag.

Blake put Kyle down on the floor. "Yes Marry Poppins," he said teasing Steffany for fitting a million weapons in on bag. He went to the kids' room before Steffany could throw something sharp at him.

As he walked into the kids room he saw their two other kids, Jason and Lucinda were playing with their toys silently.

Jason was born practically right after Kyle, but he looked more like Steffany. He has a thin face, pointy nose, and tan skin. There was nothing Blake about Jason except his green eyes.

Lucinda on the other hand was like Kyle and looked more like their dad. She had black hair, green eyes, and biggish nose. But her head was skinnier and more like Steffany's. She was their adorable baby girl.

All their kids were toddlers, and that was one reason why Blake was nervous about leaving. Lucinda just became a toddler and the boys weren't too far from their next birthdays. But Blake still did what his wife asked and started putting their kids' clothes into a bag.

After a couple hours of packing Miyuki and Roland came stomping through the front door.

"I can't believe this!" Miyuki screamed.

"I know, I know, Miyuki," Roland agreed trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Steffany asked walking into the living room.

"For one, we're moving! For two, Arlo won't move with us!" Miyuki screamed.

"He's a pig-nosed prep and would leave you for a rich busty blonde anyway," Steffany replied.

"I'm still his girlfriend!" Miyuki cried and ran out of the room.

"Good job, Steff," Roland growled before running after his little sister.

"Oops," Steffany muttered to herself and went back to packing.

Roland ran into Miyuki's and his room. He watched as she sat on her bed, put her head in her hands, and cried. Roland sighed shaking his head as he said, "You're such a drama queen."

"I am not," Miyuki sniffled.

"You're a grown woman crying about moving like you're still a teen."

"I'm crying because my boyfriend won't do the simplest thing for me and move with us!"

Roland sighed again and sat next to his sister. "Maybe he's not the man for you then," he suggested and put an arm over his little sister.

"You don't know how it feels though! Your girlfriend will be in Riverview!"

"She's been mad at me since I kissed Cora, you know that."

Miyuki sighed and hugged Roland as she said, "I know and I'm sorry, but you can still fix that when we move."

"Don't worry Miyuki; Arlo has been eternally faithful to you for years. Now you really think us moving is going to change that?"

"If he loved me he would move, wouldn't he?"

"His families here Miyuki, would you move if I wasn't?"

Miyuki thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "No, I would stay with you."

"Exactly. Now come on we have to pack." Roland said giving Miyuki a quick hug then got up getting out his already packed bag from under his bed. "All done!" Roland grinned laying down on his bed. Miyuki just rolled her eyes and started packing her clothes and makeup into a huge pink suitcase.

Hours later everyone was finally done packing. Especially since Steffany was nagging at them so much. Steffany put the kids in the car as Roland and Miyuki put their bags in the car, but Blake stood in the living room looking back at all the memories he had in the house.

Blake practically grew up there. His mom was never really, well, a mom. Kat was the closest thing to a mom he had. He always went to Kat's house before his, and sometimes would go back to Kat's house to sleep there. Kat gave him a room to sleep in and everything. Blake was even the reason Kat started taking in kids with dead or unfit parents.

"How am I post to leave this house?" Blake asked as he sensed Steffany behind him, like a ninja.

"We can come back in the winter," Steff reassured him.

"But aren't you selling the house?"

"Not anymore." Blake turned towards her. Before he could asked the obvious what question, Steffany continued by saying, "After we talked earlier when you got home; I started thinking about what you said and how much this house means to you, so I took off the market."

Blake smiled and hugged his wife saying, "I love you so much."

"I know," was all Steffany said before going back out to the car.

Blake looked back at the house one more time. '_Until we see each other again_', he thought before following Steffany outside.

* * *

><p>Okay, Alien Girl is officially done! =)<p>

I would love to hear reviews of how you feel about the ending and I want to know if you'll read Alien Girl 2: Amunet Reborn. I think you guys will like it. Especially since I now have Sims 3 supernatural _and_ seasons! It'll be interesting. ;)

Oh and in the actual game: Kat got a boyfriend moved out. Blake and Steffany did get married and have three kids but after they finished their life time wish Blake, Steff, and their daughter Lucinda moved out. Roland got a girlfriend but she moved and he can't get another girlfriend without getting a bad reputation as a cheater. Miyuki just got married to Arlo Bunch. Amunet and Aapep got married and moved out. Last but not least, Suzuki got married to a Mexican and had a cute baby girl named Penny. ^-^

These endings are completely different in Alien Girl 2 because it's a completely new game and Blake and Steffany's family isn't the main family. Just given you people a heads up, enjoy!


End file.
